


Colour the Scars Brightly

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: First hero in Linked Universe, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of Captivity, Mention of Death, Mild Angst, Other, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: The First Hero hasn't been with them all that long. But Wind is frustrated at how withdrawn and secretive their newest Link is and sets out to discover exactly what's going on.AU/ First Hero with the LU boys. Mild angst plus fluff.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Colour the Scars Brightly

It was something Wind had noticed before, but not really given much thought to. They all had their quirks after all, and none of them really knew the newest member of their group that well.

Yet here, back on Outset Island, it was even more obvious that the First hero was hiding something under the layers of clothes and armour. Because as far as Wind could tell, he never took them off. 

At any other time it was fairly easy to excuse. Battle readiness, weather, comfort. But watching him sit fully clothed on the beach, while the others were stripped down to the bare minimum, made Wind realise there was something more going on. 

Wind watched for a while, seeing how the older hero shifted and tried to get comfortable on the sand. His one concession was removing his bright red scarf, folding it neatly next to him. Yet there was no sign of him doing anything else.

The hero of Winds was not known for his patience so, when it quickly ran out, he padded over the sand and sat next to the uncomfortable looking hero with a smile.

"You okay?" He asked as he plopped down beside him. "Don't you want to join us? We're going to the cove to see how far down Wild can dive." He smiled hopefully.

It had been somewhat of a shock to learn that Sky had a predecessor, though they had welcomed him to the group as they did any who joined their journey. This hero, however, was more reserved and secretive than any of them and that was driving Wind *insane*.

"Oh, no thank you." The First hero replied, his smile polite but nothing more. "I may head back shortly, I am unused to being in the sun." He swiped discreetly at a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead.

Wind couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Here's a tip - less layers." He folded his arms, looking up at the much taller man. "I would have thought that was obvious." 

"Ah, yes. I know, it's just..." he hesitated and Wind saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "I think it is best that I just go back. Perhaps there is something I can assist your grandmother with. She seems to like me well enough."

He got up, trying in vain to brush the sand from his clothes but, as sand does, it had already got into everything. 

"She does," Wind agreed. "But she likes everyone really. And she enjoys the company. But you know what I think? I think *you* don't like *us* very much." 

Wind hated himself for saying that, but he was starting to believe it. It was one thing to be quiet, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised there had been a distance between First and the rest of them since the day they'd met. He was always sitting slightly away from the group and never seemed to relax unless he thought they were all asleep. 

"I don't think you like us at all." 

"What?!" The First hero stopped from where he had been about to retrieve his scarf. "That isn't true." 

"Isn't it?" Wind retorted. "Because it looks like it to me. You always sit away from us. You look like you want to run if anyone touches you. And you won't even join us now, when we are safe and have a chance to relax." His eyes narrowed as he recalled what he'd been told. "I know it all started with you - is it disappointment, because Ganon keeps coming back? Is *that* it?" 

First shook his head. "Absolutely not. I am many things, but a hypocrite is not one of them. You have all achieved so much more than I was ever able to. In fact, I could not be more proud." 

"Then what is it!?" Wind kicked the sand in his frustration, sending a flurry all over the thick, heavy boots the other hero was *still* wearing. 

First looked down at his sand covered boots and the annoyed young man staring at him. He had kept his distance that was true, but he hadn't intended to cause upset. With a sigh, he slumped back onto the sand, his clothes and boots be damned. 

"I'm sorry, I thought it for the best. I didn't mean to make you or anyone think I dislike them. I certainly do not." He looked at Wind intently. "If I am disappointed in anyone, it is in myself. It seems best to keep a distance- you are all far more accomplished than I - and I know that had I been better, stronger, you might never have had to go through all you did. It feels unfair to mingle when I am the cause of your hardships."

Wind blinked incredulously, taking in the explanation he'd just been given. "Seriously? That... is the most ridiculous excuse I have *ever* heard."

"It is the truth," First protested. "Had I beaten Demise when he first attacked, none of you would have had to fight."

"Okay, that's true." Wind agreed, to his surprise. "But maybe we wouldn't exist at all and even though things are hard sometimes, I *like* existing. Besides, we could do that all day. What if you had managed it. What if Sky had. Or Time or Legend or any of us. We all just did our best. So don't be stupid." He sat back to better look at First. "But now I want to know - has anything we've said or done given you reason to think we feel that way?" 

A smile pulled at the First Hero's lips. "No. Nothing." None of them had, while there was some friction between him and Time, they had all been welcoming. "But I suppose... I still feared it was there. Hidden. In you I see the cost of my failures."

Wind wagged a finger at him in a manner that better suited his grandma. "That's what we call *projecting*." 

Despite himself, First laughed. "I fear I've been outsmarted." 

"Well of course you have. I'm not a *child* you know." 

"I can see that." Wind's bluntness had shocked him at first, but now he appreciated it. The youngest of the group wasn't afraid to say it as he saw it and that had led to this long overdue conversation. "You're wiser than your years."

Wind shrugged. "I had to grow up quickly. But look. No one here hates anyone. No one blames anyone - well, except Ganon and Demise for you and Sky. So relax, okay? Let us in a bit. We don't bite."

"I'll try." First sighed and leaned back, feeling the sun on his face. "I do want to." After all, it had been *so* long since he'd had friends.

"Good." Wind nodded approvingly. "So... are you coming with us?" 

First winced. 

"No." 

"Why?! You literally *just* said you were going to try." Wind huffed, but deflated when he saw something in the hero's eyes he hadn't expected. *Fear.* 

"Why?" He asked again, more softly. "All I'm asking is that you come with us. You don't have to go in." His eyes narrowed and he saw the way First's hands were on his boots... not resting gently but gripping, as if to stop someone pulling them off.

"You don't want to take your boots off." He paused, looking at how tense the man was. "You're *afraid* to." 

There was a voice echoing in First's head. A much missed voice, begging him to _tell them, trust them, please._ Still, the words stuck. "I..." He stopped, cleared his throat and started again. "I... prefer to keep covered." For his sake mostly, though others as well. 

"Why?" Wind asked again, for the third time in as many minutes. "Are you scarred? That's nothing you know. We've all got scars. I mean, you've met Wild." 

First nodded. "It's not that. Yes... yes I have scars. But there are a few of them that I do not want anyone to see." He looked down at his boots, his feet sweating inside them. "That even I do not want to look at."

Wind looked at him. First didn't want to share and they all had their secrets. But he asked anyway. "Will you show me?" 

There was a long pause and Wind wondered if he'd gone too far. Should he apologise? He didn't want to make the older hero uncomfortable around him. 

"Okay." 

Wind blinked at the unexpected reply. "Okay? Oh! Okay!" He smiled. "I won't tell anyone!" The sailor offered First his most sincere smile. "I promise."

"Thank you."

First's palms were clammy as he reached towards his foot and stopped. With a sigh he pulled his hand away and reached instead for the bracer on his wrist. With careful movements he unbuckled it and pulled it off, before repeating the process with the other one. 

He set them down; they were already covered in sand, a little more would make no difference. Slowly, he placed his hands on his knees, the movement tugging his tunic sleeves up to show his wrists; and the deep, red scars that encircled them. 

Wind caught his breath. "Oh." *Oh*. Young though he was, he was also a pirate and he had seen the marks that shackles made. Two thick lines around each wrist, too deep to have been caused by anything less than prolonged use. "Oh *no.*"

First nodded. "You see then, why I hide them. Battle scars are one thing, but these... they are my shame." 

"How long?" Part of him didn't want to know, but the other, greater part, needed to. Needed to know, to understand, even if it changed nothing. 

"Four years." 

Wind felt sick. "Four *years* in shackles? No wonder the scars ran so deep. It was nothing short of a miracle that he could even use his wrists. 

"What happened?" He had to force the words out. He was already certain that First was no criminal, so what had caused his imprisonment?

"I was betrayed. Blamed for a crime that did not even exist. They locked me up until they needed me to die for them."

Well, that explained his reluctance to trust them. 

"Goddess..." Wind whispered. He couldn't take his eyes from the scars. "And... and your... ankles?" 

First nodded. "The same." 

"I'm sorry." Wind stumbled over his words. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. I just wanted to understand why you stayed away from us." 

"It's fine." First's expression was gentle. "You care, that means a lot to me. Precious few in my life ever have." 

"Of course we do! We might not always understand each other, but we always care." Wind looked insulted at the mere suggestion that they didn't.

"I am starting to see that. But it is still difficult to share a part of myself that even I cannot bear to look at." 

Wind fell silent, sitting on the sand and occasionally glancing at First's wrists until a thought came to him. 

"Have you considered covering them up?" Wind asked. 

A laugh. "Is that not what I am doing?" His eyes scanned over the group, coming to rest on Wild, splashing in the shallows in nothing but undergarments and completely comfortable in his skin. "How I wish I could be like him."

"Oh Wild is... well, he's just naturally confident," Wind chuckled. "I don't think he remembers much about the time before he had them." He looked at the champion as he tried to catch a crab that scurried by. "Warriors said he sees them as a badge of honour, because it took that much to take him down and even then, he came back."

"That makes sense. I still also bear the scar from the blow that killed me, but in truth that one, though much larger, doesn't weigh so heavily on me. But these... these are scars of betrayal, of helplessness and a dark time I endured. I hate them." 

"I think I understand," Wind replied. "And I know they won't go away. But you know... there are other ways of covering them up. Ways that don't involve sitting fully clothed on a beach in the midday sun." 

"There are?" First turned to him with hopeful curiosity. "Tell me more..."

Wind smiled. "Pirates do it a lot. They mark their skin with ink to make words and patterns. I've seen it used to cover scars as well. Not often- pirates tend to like scars - but it's been done and it works. It's called tattooing."

First glanced at his wrists. To not have to see the glaring red lines every day. To be able to get changed without the moment of painful reminder. To reclaim his skin... "They last?" He asked. 

"Well... yes," Wind replied. "They don't actually come off ever. So you really have to be sure you want it. But you wouldn't see the scars if you chose the right pattern." 

"I think... I would like that." Any marks would be better than the ones he had now. "Permanent is perfect."

"That's great!" Wind beamed at him. "I know someone who can do it, I just need to find him. It'll take a few days but we should have time... as long as he can start right away." 

First let out a long breath. "They can really do this? Even my feet?" 

"Oh definitely." He wriggled closer to First with a grin. "Want to know a secret?" 

"Certainly, if you wish to share..." The older hero was curious about what the sailor suddenly wanted to let him in on. 

Wind pulled his right foot out of the sand and waved it, sole up, in First's face. "Look!" There, in the arch of his small foot, was a simple, elegant tattoo. "It's my sister's name." 

"Oh, how lovely... does she know?" 

Wind nodded, foot still up. "Yes, but my Grandma doesn't so *please* don't tell her, she'd have a fit. You're not supposed to get any until you're eighteen."

First chuckled, sounding the most *genuinely* amused that Wind had ever heard. 

"You are still young in her eyes I suppose." Curious, he reached out and touched the inked word; a move that Wind unfortunately failed to see coming. 

The sailor, not expecting the touch to the borderline ticklish part of his foot, yelped and automatically kicked before he could think, his foot catching First squarely on the nose. 

Completely unprepared, First went flying backwards, landing flat on his back, sand flying up around him and coating everything. From his mouth came an undignified squeak and a thin trail of red came from his throbbing nose. 

"Oh! Oh no, I'm sorry!" Wind's foot came back down with a thump. "I wasn't expecting that! Are you okay?" He leaned over the other hero, eyes wide in concern.

First looked at him, Wind seeming twice as big from his prone position. The boy looked utterly mortified as he stared at the hero laying stunned in the sand.

His nose hurt. His wrists were exposed, his feet were hot and he had sand absolutely *everywhere*. He should have been angry, or miserable or something, he was sure. But he wasn't. 

He was laughing.

Wind stared in astonishment. Since they had met some weeks ago, the First hero had been consistently serious. The most he had offered any of them was a polite smile, which had certainly played into Wind's wondering if he liked them. To see him flat on his back on the beach, laughing openly was... jarring, to say the least. 

"Are... are you okay?" He asked with concern. He couldn't have hurt his head, could he? The sand was soft enough. 

There was a nod in response, which sent more sand flying. 

"Here..." a little awkwardly, Wind offered his hand to help the prone Link up. He felt bad - it was going to take forever to get all that sand out. 

First took the proffered hand and hauled himself up. His wrist protested slightly at the strain, though it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. "Thank you." He was still smiling.

"For kicking you in the face?" Wind looked confused. "People don't usually say thanks for that." Usually what people did say was full of words that he wasn't supposed to repeat. (Though usually did.)

First shook some of the sand from his hair and discreetly wiped the blood from his nose before he answered. "Ever since we met, I've been worried that I'd be hurt by the people I've come to care for." He tapped his nose again, finding it tender but without any real damage. "Thank you for making me see this was all I was worried about." 

"You're welcome?" Wind still looked bemused. "I'm still sorry." 

"It's fine. I've had a lot worse and really, it's my fault. I had no business poking your foot like that. I wasn't thinking." 

Wind smiled. "It's fine. So... do you want to go and find someone to talk to about getting those scars covered up?"

"We can go now?" His aching nose was suddenly forgotten.

"Yes... as long as I can find him. He probably can't start today but we can work out what you want." 

Standing, First made another futile attempt to remove sand. "Then let's be on our way!" His smile faltered as he saw the others, some of which were looking at them. "What about them?" 

Wind grabbed his hand. "Just going for a walk!" He yelled, starting to drag First off. "We'll catch up later!" He grinned. "There, sorted."

In the sea, Warriors watched them leave. "Should I be worried?" 

Legend waded over and slung an arm around his shoulders. "How tragic. The captain has been replaced." 

Warriors shoved Legend's arm off and scowled. "Don't be stupid, of course I haven't." 

But he still wondered if Wind liked red better than blue.

Xxx

Wind dragged the First hero across the Island, to an older house that sat right on the water’s edge. 

"His name is Orca - you know, like the whale."

First didn't, but he nodded anyway. He could ask questions about that later.

"He's old now, but trust me, he's still got a steady hand. He did mine and some of the pirates too. And I'm sure he'll have some suggestions over what will work for you." 

Wind hurried up to the door, knocking loudly. "Orca! Hey, it's me! Are you home?" 

There was a pause and then the door opened. Before them stood an elderly man, his white hair contrasting with tanned skin that spoke of a life on the sea. His eyes were still bright and lively despite his age and on his arm was a large tattoo. 

"Link!" Orca's face broke into a smile. "Why, it's been forever. What brings you back here?" 

Wind gestured for First to step forward. "This my friend. He needs your help in covering up some scars." 

Orca took in the man with Link, noticing how overdressed he was for the climate. "Aye. Come on in." 

They stepped into the house, which was more spacious than First expected. Orca led them to a table and had them sit, while he fetched some glasses and coconut water. 

"Now then," he said when the glasses were full, "where are these scars that need seeing to?" 

First took a breath. He had not replaced the bracer he'd removed so it was a simple thing to hold his arm out. Simple, except for the pounding of his heart. 

The old man leaned over, taking First's hand in both of his. His eyes narrowed and it was clear he knew what had caused the scarring. "Just this one?" He asked without looking up. 

"No." First's voice was quiet. "The other one and... and..." his mouth was suddenly dry. The words wouldn't come.

"And ankles." Wind cut in, seeing how First was struggling. "Can you do it?" 

Orca looked up, his sharp old eyes fixed on First. "I'll need to know. You're with him, you see. I'll take no chances." 

First sighed. That was fair enough. "Betrayed," he said quietly. "They needed someone to blame." 

"Orca! He's a hero!" Wind frowned. "He's not a bad person!" He looked apologetically at First. 

"Ah, I'm just making sure. You can't be too careful." The old man smiled. "I mean no offence. Aye, I can do it. It's a lot of work though, I'll need a few days at least." 

Wind nodded. "We'll make sure we stay until it's done." 

Orca left for a moment and when he came back his arms were full of papers. "These are some we could do... or perhaps you have something in mind?" He set the papers on the table, spreading them out so the two could see the wide variety of tattoos available. 

First examined them, aware that he was choosing something that would stay with him for as long as he lived. Perhaps longer. "Names... words. I think they would mean more to me than any picture, no matter how pretty." Wind's particular Hylian was an attractive script anyway.

That's a good choice," Orca agreed. "What'll it be?"

The names were easy. There were only two, after all. He placed his right hand on the table. "On this one, Hylia." 

"The Goddess? You must be devoted to her to want that." 

A blush crept up First's cheeks. "You could say that." 

Wind bit back a laugh. That First was *devoted* to the Goddess was a badly kept secret. 

"And the other?" Orca asked, apparently oblivious to the discomfort of his new customer. 

First placed his left hand down. "The name is Orville," he said. "For without him my life would hold far less meaning." 

"Ah you'll need to spell that," Orca mumbled, reaching for a clean sheet of paper. "You know this is for good, aye? It's not coming off."

"I know." First replied. "Don't worry. I am very sure about this choice." 

"As long as you are." The old sailor wrote down the name as First spelled it out. "And... the rest?" 

Words floated in his mind. Words of promise and devotion and love. Words he would be honoured to have on his skin. Words that would replace marks of shame with marks of love. "The words of a promise I made a long time ago." 

Seeing it written on paper made First shiver. Soon those names and promises would decorate his body and take away the shackle scars that seemed to glare at him whenever he saw them. It was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. 

"We can start tomorrow," Orca said, rolling the other papers up. "First thing after breakfast. We'll go all day so make sure you don't have anywhere else to be." His eyes narrowed a bit. "I think maybe it won't bother you, but it hurts a bit when it's being done." 

First smiled sadly. "I assure you, I've had worse." 

"Aye, I thought so." 

Despite the discussion of pain, both young and old heroes were smiling as they left. 

"This is so exciting!" Wind almost bounced. "Are you excited?" 

"I am," First replied. "But do you think we could not tell the others until it is all done? I would prefer that." 

"Aww." Wind pouted, but quickly agreed. "Okay. If that's what you want. Do you want me to come with you tomorrow? I know you can probably find your way back here just fine but if you want I could..." 

"I would appreciate that very much. You are excellent company."

Wind beamed. 

Xxx

Warriors was worried. It was an absolutely ridiculous thing he knew, but he was. Rather than enjoying the sea and the sand, he'd spent the past few days wondering where Wind and First were sneaking off to. Only his respect for Wind's privacy had stopped him following to see exactly what was going on. 

Today was the fourth day in a row that neither had joined them. They went out after breakfast and returned for dinner. Neither gave any indication of where they had been, though they both seemed in a good mood. It was driving Warriors to distraction. 

He let out a sigh of frustration, leaning back hard enough to shake the tree he was sitting against.

"Careful," Legend warned. "Much harder and you might knock some sense into yourself." 

"Oh stop," Warriors grumbled. "Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

Legend grinned, sitting next to him. "Nope. Only you." He laughed. "You are so ridiculous." 

Warriors looked up. "Am I?"

"Of course you are!" Legend threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're *actually* worried about this."

"Can you blame me?" Warriors frowned, pushing back against the tree. 

"Yes." Legend rolled his eyes. "Because if it was me or Time or *anyone* else you wouldn't be. But because he's a knight with a ... similar dress sense, you're losing your mind." 

Warriors didn't reply and Legend groaned. "Look. Just because you have similar jobs and style doesn't mean you're interchangeable copies. You're different people and he knows that." 

Warriors sighed. Legend was right. He hated it, but he was right. A scarf and a job didn't make them the same. For everything they had in common, there were twice as many differences. "I know. I know. But... it's been four days. Four *days*! And he usually tells me everything. I can't help but worry." 

"It'll be fine," Legend assured him. "You know Wind, he's probably helping First learn to swim or something like that." 

"You're probably right." It was silly, he knew. But he still wondered what was going on.

Just before dinner, Wind and First returned as they had done every day for the past few days. It was immediately obvious that First was in a very good mood. He was smiling constantly and tugging at the bracers on his wrists as if he wanted to throw them into the sea.

"Good day?" Legend grinned at them. 

Wind nodded. "The best!" He grabbed First's arm. "Wasn't it?" 

"It was wonderful. But I think, tomorrow will be better." First smiled at Wind with a gratitude he hadn't felt in a long, long time. 

"So... what made it so wonderful?" Warriors asked, forcefully reminding himself of what Legend had said. 

Wind's reply was a secretive smile. "You'll find out tomorrow." 

Xxx

The next day was bright and sunny, like most of the days on the small island. There was barely a cloud in the sky and the sound of seagulls was soon drowned out by the sound of hungry heroes getting ready for breakfast. Only nine, however, the tenth having not yet emerged from his tent. 

Life on Outset was casual at best and most of the heroes embraced it. No armour was worn and only the very lightest of clothing was deemed necessary. Most only wore light trousers, suitable for swimming and playing on the beach. 

A change that was proving difficult for the usually fully clothed First hero.

Wind, noticing that there was a face missing, made his way to where the tent was pitched near his house. 

"Hey..." he rattled the flap lightly. "Are you coming out?"

"Yes..." the tent flap was opened and Wind peered inside. He could see that First was only wearing trousers that were rolled up to the calf, though anything else was hard to make out in the dim light. 

"I'm just... I'm nervous," he admitted. 

There was no going back after this. No hiding. And he wanted and feared it in equal measure. 

"It'll be fine!" Wind smiled brightly. "Come on. People will understand. And anyway, you like them, don't you?" 

First looked to his wrists, where names now replaced red scars. Names that meant absolutely everything to him. "Yes. I love them." 

"Then there's nothing to hide." 

Wind held out his hand as he had when First was flat on his back in the sand. "Come out into the light."

Wind couldn't know. Wouldn't ever know, if he had his way, but he'd heard those words before, long ago, on the day he had finally been freed from the darkness of his cell. And now... wasn't this just another cell to step out from? One made within his own mind. This time though, leaving it was his choice. With a slow, cautious smile, he pushed the flap all the way open. "I'm coming." 

First crawled out of the tent and stood. The breeze felt strange on his uncovered skin, but it was cool and pleasant. Free of boots, he quickly discovered the simple pleasure of feeling the sand between his toes. It was *liberating* in a way he hadn't expected. 

He looked over to the house, where the others milled around. "I'm ready." 

Wind's face lit up and before First could protest, the sailor had grabbed his hand and was almost *dragging* him to the house with a strength his build belied.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Look who's here!"

First blushed. 

Wind's shouting caused them all to stop what they were doing. They turned and silence fell as they took in their newest hero. 

There were numerous scars still visible on his body. Mostly small, pale lines from smaller weapons. Only one stood out, a terrifyingly large one on his side, still red and angry despite many years, death and rebirth since he obtained it.

Sky looked at it and glanced away, knowing what it meant and who had inflicted it.

But the scars were not the most prominent feature, not anymore. Elegant tattoos in hylian script curled round the hero's wrists and ankles. They were clearly new, the skin around them still slightly raised and pink. The positioning of them hinted at what they covered, but to those not in the know, they looked more like jewellery that did not need to be removed. 

"Well well... look at what was hiding under all those layers," Legend chuckled, but there was no malice there. "Glad you've decided to join us." 

"Thank you..." First replied. "I am too." He knew they were looking at him and that made him uneasy, but he also knew they were looking at the words and not what had been there before. 

"Can I see?" Legend asked, curious as to what was written on his skin. 

First turned his arms so that the words were visible in full. "The names of the two most important people in my life. Without them, I would not be here today. Without them, I am a shell." With a happy sigh, he continued. "And down here are the promises I made them." 

Legend nodded, a smile on his lips and a thoughtful look in his eyes. "They look good. And you won't have to worry about losing them." He clapped First on the back. "Come on. You can finally join us for breakfast without sticking out like a sore thumb." He laughed, leading the dazed hero away. 

Wind watched them go with a smile. First still looked a little uncomfortable, but he just needed time. Wild would help with that he was sure, already the most scarred hero was looking in fascination at the new inkings. 

Wind turned as Warriors came up beside him. 

"Hi!" Wind smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Warriors' waist.

"So this is where you've been the last few days?" The Captain asked, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. He was nervous and wanted to keep it a secret until it was finished," Wind apologised. 

"It's fine," Warriors replied, but there was a hitch in his voice. 

Wind caught the hitch and stared at Warriors. "You *weren't*."

"Weren't what?"

"You were! You were jealous!" Wind almost cackled as he realised. 

"I was *not*." Warriors insisted. 

"You *so* were." 

Warriors' shoulders slumped. "Fine. Maybe I was a little bit."

Wind laughed and hugged him again. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

Xxx

Breakfast was crazy and chaotic and delicious and *wonderful*. All the heroes had gathered around the cooking pot, along with Wind's grandmother and sister. Food flowed freely and someone always seemed to have something fresh on their plate. 

For the first time, First allowed himself to participate fully. He took his fare share, stacked empty plates and joked and laughed like he never had before. Wind sat next to him with Warriors on his other side and First was glad the knight seemed more relaxed around him. This crazy, ragtag group was starting to feel an awful lot like family.

When the meal was finally done, the mood quieted a little as they all went to settle into whatever they had chosen to do that day. They probably didn't have much longer until they had to leave and they were determined to savour every relaxing moment. 

First followed Wind onto the beach, sinking his feet into the sand until all he could see was the top of the tattoo. 

"How do they feel?" Wind smiled, watching First enjoying himself. 

"Good. They don't hurt at all and I love seeing them." He looked intently at the young hero. "Wind I... thank you. Thank you so much. I never thought I'd feel happy to look at myself again. Because of you, I can." 

"I'm glad I could help." Wind looked up at him brightly. "And I'm glad you can carry the names of those you love most with you." 

"Me too." First glanced over the beach. To Legend and Warriors, wading into the sea. To Hyrule and Four, building a sandcastle with Aryll. To Time and Twilight, deep in conversation. To Wild and Sky, helping Wind's grandma wash up. To Wind himself, who had seen his pain and reached out and helped him change and heal and grow. 

"But next time we're here... I think I'll need to add a few more."

THE END


End file.
